


Da Capo

by universe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Music, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He's always been prone to addictions.</i> A seduction in three steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da Capo

aria di bravura

_Technically_ , they're in the middle of a con, and _technically_ , Nate should be focusing on getting the job done. Problem is, this whole thing has been entirely too easy. Sure, they're helping people, but what's a win without the thrill of the chase? He's always been prone to addictions. (alcohol. risks. here comes another:)

She descends the flight of stars before him with an aura of grace and wearing a dress that makes even him swallow. And he's seen her in much less than that (he fondly recalls the skimpy outfit from three jobs ago). He even saw her put this _on_ , but there's just something about her in the dress that hugs her curves in all the right places when she walks, the slight sway of her hips even more enticing than usual.

He ignores the sudden tightness of his collar and clings to the glass in front of him to keep himself from loosening his tie as he lets his eyes trail upwards, starting from her high-heeled black shoes and making their way over the length of her legs, then the bottom part of her dress, her stomach, the top end of the fabric (what colour is it? he can't quite decide, somewhere between crimson and a rich burgundy), the almost indecent amount of cleavage it shows, up to her face, serene and calm as only she would be. He can tell, though, that she's not comfortable. That she'd like nothing more than drag the dress up a bit so less of her would be exposed. He hates having to put her through this. He always does, but this time, her being just as bored as him doesn't help. But this is a private party in their mark's honour, so there's really no way for them to get out of it without looking suspicious. And they both know how taken the mark is with her.

Her glance flies across the room, taking in the beauty of it (or so it would seem to an outsider—in reality, she's scanning for him). When it reaches the bar, she pauses for the length of a heart beat, and he thinks he sees something resembling fear. Or maybe doubt, or disappointment. But the next moment, it's gone again, replaced by relief at not having spotted him near the alcohol. (it almost hurts him a little.)

 

aria cantabile

She's at his side, her eyes wide, more questions in them than he has answers to. She only asks one:

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be charming the mark's wife!"

"Oh, she's being charmed alright," he replies, titling his glass of water into the direction of a small alcove in the wall at the other end of the room. She can barely make it out, but sure enough, that dress belongs to the mark's wife, and the suit that's pressed up to her does most certainly _not_ belong to her husband.

"Nate. You were supposed to do that while I take care of him!"

She wants to roll her eyes, he can feel it, can feel her stare burning into the back of his head. His only reaction is a shrug.

"It's fine, Sophie. We've got them already. We had them the minute we set foot in this town."

"I don't care. You can't be distracted, Nate."

He doesn't even dignify that with an answer.

"The last time you weren't on your game, you got _shot_!"

"And _you_ blew our cover!"

She's suddenly angry, which makes him furious. (it's the way they do things, always in tune, one just a little more extreme than the other.)

"Only because you had to play the knight in shining armour!" she spits her answer into his face, more than enough venom in it to break a lesser man.

He has a reply ready, but one look at her, and he knows he'd blow this whole con if he let it out. She's already annoyed, at him, the mark, the con, and he'd be an idiot to upset her more now. (to be fair, he's done it before, sometimes even on purpose, but not tonight.)

 

aria parlante

Dancing. He's pretty sure that wasn't on their schedule for the evening. But he sure as hell isn't complaining, not with her so close that he can feel what she's (not) wearing underneath her dress.

It feels good, too good. And if he doesn't stop now, he might never. He knows he doesn't _want_ to. It's easy to give in to her, frighteningly so. He's been there before. (it was more fun back then, but it didn't mean nearly as much.)

She knows exactly the effect she has on him, and enjoys it, he can tell from the way she's pointedly rubbing against him every time they turn, from the way her eyes flutter with every beat, her long eyelashes curling against her cheek. He knows how to even the score, though, and starts his own silent attack, all eyes and hands and shallow breathing.

Always the same game, but it just doesn't get old.

**Author's Note:**

>  _da capo aria_ = a musical form divided into three sections  
>  _aria di bravura_ = aria featuring abundant coloratura  
>  _aria cantabile_ = aria with beautiful line management  
>  _aria cantante_ = aria narrating intense emotion


End file.
